


Trip to Alexandria.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You’re Jesus’s sister and go with him to Alexandria for the first time.





	

 

You rechecked that you had all your supplies and weapons as you hopped into the car. Jesus was going to Alexandria today to help Rick out with something. You’d met Rick once but no one else from Alexandria. You’d been pretty bored recently and wanted change of scenery, so you pestered your brother _Jesus_ to let you come. He said he would be staying for around a week or so, you couldn’t wait to get out. On the way there you and Jesus were fucking about in the car, laughing and joking. You were always having fun and trying to piss him off for a reaction. You’re a pretty outspoken person and just come out with things without really caring. You were a little anxious about going to Alexandria as they didn’t know you were coming too, but you hoped they didn’t mind. The weather was quite hot so you wore shorts and a black tank with your combat boots. You had your knives in sheathes that strapped to your thighs. Jesus kept making remarks about how I was barely wearing anything, which received a punch to the arm every time.

When you got there someone opened the gate for you, Jesus hopped out talking to someone. You put your backpack on and grabbed your trusty machete. You slid out of the car, not really paying attention to the people talking to your brother, and just twirling your machete around.  
“Who the fuck is this fine piece of ass?” Some one asked with an amused tone of voice. Your head snapped up to see a guy with red hair and a funky moustache smirking at you. You then noticed all eyes on you. One guy stood out from the rest, with a cross bow on his back. He was really fucking attractive and manly. _Holy shit, id love to sit on his face._ He noticed you looking and smirked, probably expecting you to look away shy, but you just smirked back.

“Oh its just my sister.” Jesus said dismissively.  
“Wow that’s an awesome intro asshole.” You glared at him. Rick came over with a smile and patted your shoulder.  
“Everyone, this is y/n.” He smiled warmly as a chorus of greetings came from the group. You felt a little awkward and out of place, but everyone seemed friendly. A nice lady named Carol helped show you where you were staying. You made small talk and realised you really liked her, she was pretty badass.  
“Is there anything I can help out with?” You smiled at her.  
“I’m about to start dinner if you want to help me with that?” You both made your way to Ricks house to start dinner. On the way you saw the man who caught your eye earlier, working on a bike in front of a house. _Those arms!_ You didn’t even realise you were staring until Carol nudged your shoulder playfully and you blushed slightly at being caught.  
“You might to want wipe up your drool.” She smirked at you.  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with a piece of eye candy! He’s the best thing I’ve seen in along time!” You both giggled as you walked up the porch, earning a confused look from the sexy man.

As you got in the house, Jesus was talking to Rick in the kitchen, Rick was holding his baby.  
“Shit Jesus, you could have told me they had the sexiest fucking guy on the planet hidden away here!” You said as you punched him in the arm as you walked passed. Rick smirked and raised his eyebrows.  
“Who?” He questioned with an amused look on his face. You were about to say something when Carol stepped in.  
“Daryl.” She smirked again, earning a glare from you. “She’s just been ogling him in the street.” She said with a laugh, and Rick started chuckling at you.  
“Oh shut up!” You shouted with a smile, as you and Carol started to prepare dinner. Once it was done people started filing in and sitting at the huge dining table. You sat next to Jesus and Ricks son Carl. Rick sat opposite Carl and Carol opposite Jesus. When Daryl came in Carol waved to him.

“We saved you a seat!” She said smiling. The seat opposite you. You glanced at her and she smirked briefly and looked away. You stayed quiet during dinner, listening to everyone else chat about their day, the talk then somehow turned into relationship and love talk. You kept feeling eyes on you whilst you were eating and listening, and every time you looked up there was a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at you. He never looked away straight away, catching your gaze a little before returning to his food. You couldn’t quite make out the look on his face. Did he like you? Or was he finding you amusing and stupid? You never normally cared what people thought, yet here you were going crazy about this guy and his opinion. You were so absorbed in your own thoughts that you didn’t hear Maggie asking you a question. Jesus elbowed you, bringing you back to reality.

“Sorry what?”   
“Are you with anyone? Have you ever been in love?” She smiled warmly. You felt all eyes on you. _Wow this is awkward._ You cleared your throat before talking.  
“Never been in love, never seemed to find a guy that had that effect on me, and I’m not with anyone. All the guys at the hilltop are really not my type!” You laughed. Jesus chuckled beside you, agreeing that they really weren’t your type.  
“You have your eye on someone here though don’t you y/n?” Carol asked with an all too innocent look on her face. You nearly choked on air when she said it and everyone’s eyes fell on you.  
“Hey, its not my fault you’ve been stashing a sexy bastard in here, whilst my eyes have been neglected of eye candy at the hilltop.” You smirked at her. “I haven’t got laid in a looooong ass time, a lady has needs too you know.” You said with an amused look.   
“Holy shit y/n I don’t need to know that shit!” Jesus shouted whilst nudging you, making people laugh.   
“I want to know who it is!” Shouted Maggie, Rosita agreed and before long everyone joined in. Rick, Jesus and Carol all smirking at you, amused at the situation. You felt anxious, normally you’d just come out and say it, but this guy had you all mushy inside. _Attractive asshole._  
“Alright, ill tell whoever is the first to give me a bottle of whiskey.” You smirked as you stood up and walked out. _That will hold them off._

You sat on the steps on the porch loving the fresh air and watching the stars. You could hear people still chatting inside. The door opened and you didn’t look, thinking it was Jesus. The person sat next to you on the step, you looked up to see Daryl. Your heart started hammering in your chest and you tried your hardest to compose yourself. He had his bag in-between his legs looking for something. Then he produced a bottle of whiskey and handed it to you with smirk on his face. You took is gratefully and had a large gulp, feeling the burn and loving it. You handed the bottle to Daryl who also drank some.  
“Didn’t expect you to want to know.” You said casually.  
“Well I need to know who’s ass to kick so I can have a chance with ya.” He said with a playful face. You blushed and hoped that it was too dark to see.  
“Well I hope this answers your question.” You smiled and leant in. You kissed him softly, he welcomed the kiss instantly. You made the kiss as soft as you could teasing him slightly, making him want more. You broke away and grabbed the whiskey from his hand, making sure to linger your touch on him.  
“Good night Daryl.” You smiled as you walked off to the house you and your brother were staying. You made sure to swing your hips a little extra and you could feel his eyes burning holes into your shorts. You glanced over your shoulder and saw him staring at you, you couldn’t help but smile as you walked up the steps to the house.


End file.
